Monday to Thursday
by MetropolitanPrincess
Summary: It happened on a Monday. The Monday before their anniversary at 5:33 to be exact. Kurt Anderson-Hummel had been Blaine's whole world. And Blaine had been his. Until that Monday that is. Warning: Character death


**Bring tissues and if you finish this I will personally give you a hug after cuz I cried writing it. I love you all. Remember that. **

**And also, I don't own glee. Remember that too! **

* * *

><p>It happened on a Monday. Kurt had woken up first and made the coffee, just as always. He climbed back into bed and Blaine opened his arms, still half asleep. They lay like that for 15 minutes, exactly as much time as they knew they could have before making them late for their daily schedules. Kurt was working as a fashion designer when he wasn't performing at the off Broadway theater down the street and Blaine was working as a lawyer in a firm just a few blocks away that protected civil rights, specifically known for their help in the process of legalizing gay and lesbian marriages throughout the US.<p>

They had been together for 18 years and married for 7 in exactly 4 days. Really it had been Kurt who brought it up first. They were watching movies on a rainy Saturday, Blaine had got out the strawberries and whip cream because it was Kurt's favorite snack and then proceeded to feed them to him. Kurt had smiled and scooped some onto his finger, plopping the dollop onto Blaine's nose. He laughed and rubbed it onto Kurt's cheek in retaliation. Kurt sighed in delight when he kissed the treat off and pulled back only to look into his eyes.

"I want to marry you."

That was all he said. The thought had gone through his head and he's said it out loud. It was simple and true. Blaine had taken a breath, as if trying to savor it, and Kurt added a little more truth to it.

"I've always wanted to marry you."

Blaine pressed his nose to the crook of Kurt's neck and smiled, placing a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

"Just name the day. It's always been you."

Blaine gave him the ring on the next date night. He picked him up early from work and took him to an early dinner and a movie. Then they walked through Central Park just as the sun was setting bellow the trees. He got down on one knee and Kurt cried.

They got married the next year. It was the fairytale wedding, really. Tears had fallen down Blaine's cheeks and Kurt wiped them as he whispered his vows, smiling because he got forever with this amazing man.

But that was then, and now it was a Monday.

Just an ordinary Monday.

Until it wasn't.

"I love you."

Blaine leaned into kiss him again.

"Are we going to go through this every Monday?"

Kurt laughed, happily giving in as Blaine leaned in to kiss him once more.

"I can't help it! I get to spend an entire weekend with my wonderful husband. How do you expect leaving to be easy after that?"

Kurt smiled as he slipped his arm around his husband's, yes even after 7 years it thrilled him to say, his _husband's _waist.

"Hmmmm, we could always just not go in."

Blaine leaned in, pressing their bodies close together. Both men smiled and reveled in the perfectness of that moment. The love they felt for the other pulsed through them, tying them together in the most intricate of ways.

But then Kurt's boss called and told him to come to work. If he hadn't answered it things might have gone differently, but he did so they didn't.

"Okay, I really have to go now."

"One more kiss!"

One turned to two and two turned to three pretty quickly.

"Blaine! I really have to go!"

Blaine pouted and Kurt took his hand as he locked the door behind them. Blaine always got to work a little earlier then he needed to, but he didn't mind if it meant he got to walk Kurt and see him to his work safely.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's and squeezed him hand.

"I love you too."

He smiled brightly, his skin seeming to glow.

"Oh, don't forget we have that meeting with the adoption agency today at 6. They said that today's the day we'll take her home, but you know how that goes."

Blaine took a breath and pulled him into a hug, his arms wrapped around him as if he could protect him from the world.

"She's already ours. She'll come home with us tonight. I'm sure of it!"

Except she wouldn't.

"I love you."

He pushed the door open, keeping his eyes on Blaine who put his hand to his heart and if to say, "it's yours."

"You are my everything. Always have been."

Kurt didn't-couldn't-know it yet, but that was only 6 hours before his world would stop.

It was 4:30 when he first called Blaine's cell and the answering machine picked up.

"Hey, sweetie. I just wanted to see if you wanted to get food before we went to our meeting, but you're probably still working. I'll meet you out front at 5 and we'll go from there. I love you."

He put the finishing touches on his new design before packing up to leave. Calls of "Good luck" and "Can't wait to meet her" were called out as he walked to the front of the building. He normally stood right outside and waited until Blaine got there. They always left together, hand in hand. Blaine hadn't arrived yet though, so Kurt waited with the latest issue of Vogue.

At 5:15 he started to get a little worried. He called his phone for the second time and for the second time the answering machine picked up.

"Blaine, it's 5:15. Where are you? We can still make it on time, we'll just have to hurry. Hurry up, Blaine! I wanna take her home already! I love you."

At 5:30 Kurt's panic began to eat away at him and he called Blaine for the third and final time. And for the third and final time the answering machine answered.

"Blaine, sweetie, where are you? You're starting to scare me, Blaine. Where are you? If you're not here in 3 minutes, I'm coming to find you! Blaine? Okay well, I guess I'll see you soon. I love you."

Exactly 3 minutes later, Kurt's phone rang. He answered without looking, assuming it was his husband calling to apologize and beg for forgiveness.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel, you are in so much trouble!"

A women's voice answered, stern and clear.

"Is this Kurt Anderson-Hummel?"

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

"I'm Mary from St. John's Hospital. Sir, there's been an accident."

And just like that, at 5:33 Kurt's world stopped.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been walking to pick up Kurt a little earlier than usual so they could get dinner before their big meeting at the adoption agency. He had waited at the crosswalk until the light turned red, something most New Yorkers ignored, but not Blaine, never Blaine. A cab driver who had had one too many drinks before work that morning paid no attention to the stop light and kept speeding. Blaine had seen him in just enough time to push the women in front of him, who was too preoccupied with the sleeping baby in her arms to notice the cab, out of the way. The car hit him full on at 50 miles an hour. The doctors said he died instantly. The newspapers called him a hero.<p>

None of that comforted Kurt as he sat in-between his father and Blaine's brother, Cooper, at his husbands funeral. He felt as if his will to live had just drained out of him. He was angry, he was sad, but mostly he was just empty. That pure empty that made him forget he actually existed.

But he did, and certain things had to be done. He had told the family, made the funeral arrangements, called the adoption agency, and cleaned the house-_their home-_ from top to bottom but he couldn't really remember any of it. It all kind of blurred past him and now, here he was, at the funeral of his best friend, soul mate, and husband.

It was a Thursday. Their wedding anniversary.

"His husband of 7 years would like to say a few words. Kurt?"

Kurt stood in front of a sea of faces, some crying, some blank, some concerned, and all staring at him. He gripped the podium with white knuckles.

"I love my husband. He's gone now and I feel like my heart is gone with him. He taught me how to really live life. He always had this passion for people and love and _life_. He wanted to make people happy and he wanted to be the best he possibly could be every day. And he was. Better and better with every passing day. He did this thing where I would say something and he would just look at me as if I was the most important thing in the world. And when I told him I loved him he would smile and put his hand to his heart. We've been together since high school and I loved him more than I've ever loved anything. Every day I would look at him and think, 'I am so completely in love with this man. I couldn't possibly love him any more than I do now.' But the next day I always felt like I loved him more. Like I got to fall in love with a new bit of him every day. He made my life better just by existing in it. I was only special because he thought I was. Now he's gone. But next week I bring home our daughter and I will teach her exactly what Blaine taught me."

Kurt looked at his father and looked at Cooper, the other men who had been closet to Blaine.

"For 18 years I was his everything. And he's still mine. And that will always make me special. Because he was mine and that's more than most people will ever have."

Kurt stepped down into the waiting arms of his father and broke, suddenly not as numb as he thought.

* * *

><p>Burt stayed in New York for a month helping to get Kurt settled with his new daughter and get settled into his life without Blaine.<p>

A week after the funeral they had gone together to pick her up. She jumped right into Kurt's arms and he spun her around, her dark curls flying as her bright blue eyes lit up.

"Hello, Princess."

They clung to each other for a second, both of them desperately in need of the other.

She looked up at Burt and Kurt smiled.

"Dad, meet Elizabeth Anderson. Lizzy, meet your Grandpa."

She looked at him thoughtfully before holding out her arms to him and he cried as he held his granddaughter for the very first time.

That's when Kurt started to live again. Live for his daughter. For _their _daughter.

* * *

><p>Lizzy Anderson grew up hearing stories about her Daddy and her Papa. She heard about the time he burned their anniversary dinner and set the fire alarm off. She heard about the Christmas he tried to sing a song to Kurt in the park, but tripped over a dog and ended up breaking his foot. She heard about day he showed up at Kurt's economics class on the last day of school with a bouquet of flowers and a kiss just because he knew the teacher was a homophobe. She heard about the day they met, they day they moved in together, the day they got married, the day they decided to adopt a child, the Monday morning rituals, the date nights, the rainy Saturday proposal, everything. They were her bedtime stories, her real life fairytale.<p>

The stories showed her what true love could really be like, so she never settled for anything less than perfect. Kurt watched her grow up with so much love in her heart he sometimes wondered if she really was Blaine's child. And on the day of her wedding he proudly walked her down the aisle. Two years later he waited impatiently in the waiting room as his first grandchild was born. Three years later he watched his oldest grandchild as his daughter brought her own daughter into the world.

It happened on a Monday.

It didn't come a shock to Lizzy. He had said the week before that he had waited long enough. She knew he was going to find his husband again. She buried her father on a Thursday, placed him right next to the man he loved. She smiled as she placed a sunflower on the small grave.

"Happy Anniversary, Dad."

It happened on a Monday and the day they buried them was Thursday, April 14th.


End file.
